


The Most Powerful Thing In The World

by frostfire95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfire95/pseuds/frostfire95
Summary: Something is wrong with Kara and no one knows how to snap her out of it. But Lena has to do something. She can’t do nothing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	The Most Powerful Thing In The World

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t long and honestly could probably have far more added to it, but it’s what I’ve got while bored at work one night.

“Kara, come on, you have to hear me!” Lena shouted desperately, knowing the Kryptonian could hear her. But nothing. Supergirl just laughed at the bullets bouncing off her suit. The damn kryptonite proof suit Lena had put so much in to to protect her. To keep her safe from her brother. And now it was making stopping her next to impossible.

“Lena, you need to back up! She’s not listening to a thing anyone has said. If you get hurt, she’ll never let me hear the end of it when we snap her out of this.” Alex yelled into the comms. Lena had run right into the firefight without giving anyone a chance to stop her. Kara was hovering maybe ten feet away from her, using her heat vision to blast the agents trying to subdue her. Lena heard Alex’s voice waver when she said ‘when’. No one was quite sure why Kara was acting like this. There were no signs of red kryptonite anywhere, no mind control beings had been interacted with. Nothing to make Kara pull this 180 and become the terror people had feared she could be.

“Kara!” Lena ignored Alex. There was something wrong with the woman she loved. She was not going to back up. The heat vision stopped and Kara looked down at Lena, not a sign of recognition on her face. Lena held up her hands, not a threat in the slightest. Those blue eyes just stared at her, “Please. Let us help you.”

“And what makes you think I need any help? I’m the most powerful being on this planet. I can get anything I want. What could any of you possibly give me?”

“Your sister. J’onn. We can give you a family.”

“Family?” Kara scoffed, blasting an agent who’d gotten too close, “Mu family was destroyed when Krypton died.”

“That’s not true and you know it.’ She hesitated, not listening to Alex or anyone else shouting in her ear, and took a small step forward. Kara didn’t move, but narrowed her eyes, confused. Because what human would move  closer to an angry Kryptonian, right? But she had to get through to her, somehow, “You can make your own family. Just like I did.”

“Humans are not my family. Martians are not my family. And a Coluan most certainly is not my family.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Brainy is one of your best friends. Please, come down.” She stepped forward again.

“And you? What are you? Another ‘sister’? Like the one standing in front of everyone else?” She motioned back. Lena glanced over her shoulder. Alex had come as far forward as she could, without leaving the ranks of the DEO agents. She looked scared. That was not something Lena saw often, but when it involved Kara, all here we’re off. She looked back at Kara, silently begging her to snap out of it.

“No Kara. I’m not like Alex. Not quite. Land and look at me. You know me.” Another step.

“You know, you’re right. I do know you, Ms. Luthor. Younger sister of Lex. Billionaire who worked with her megalomaniac, psychopath, criminal brother to control the minds of everyone on this planet. The woman who ran countless tests on a fellow Kryptonian.” Why did it always have to come back to Sam? She’s been trying to help her friend and it always came back to bite her in the ass. Kara floated closer, almost close enough to touch. Hovering just out of reach.

“I did not know what Lex was planning on doing. I was trying to help people. That’s all I’ve ever done. Ever since I first saw you save the day, I wanted to help.”

“Don’t put your ‘help’ on me. I never asked for any of that.” Kara paused and glared at the people behind them. She gained a little altitude and rather than hit just one or two of them with heat vision, she clapped her hands together, the small sonic wave shattering windows, knocking everyone and everything back several feet. Lena was just in front of it, but she felt it. She stumbled forward a little. And Kara was there, stopping her from completely falling over. Somehow, even in whatever trance her mind was in, she was still gentle.

“Kara please.” Lena slowly brought her hand up and rested it on Kara’s chest, on the S that meant so much to them both. She looked down, more confused than before. Lena watched her face, waiting for something, anything familiar. Still no sign of recognition though. Lena stepped forward, until there was almost no space between them. That did something. Kara’s eyes closed off and she tightened her grip and took off.

She’s been flown several times and usually didn’t mind it. She was usually much closer and far more secure though. The wind whipped her hair around and Kara kept flying, straight up.

“What makes you think you know me? What makes you think I won’t just drop you from here, just to watch you fall?” Kara shouted, the wind making her cape wrap around them both.

“Because Kara Danvers is not cruel.” She furrowed her brow, the crinkle that Lena loved making an appearance.

“Fine. I suppose that’s true. That doesn’t mean I can’t do this.” Kara’s eyes lit up, the blue of her heat vision remarkably close to the color of her eyes this close.

“You won’t. Dammit Kara, listen to me. Please. Come back.” This wasn’t how Lena had wanted this to happen. Not at all. She’d actually had a plan. A solid, foolproof, completely thought out plan for this. But plans changed. Kara’s eyes stayed lit up, but she didn’t do anything more. Her breathing was slightly labored, maybe out of anger or exertion. She’d been on the loose for days now. But Lena knew that her Kara, the woman she loved, was still there. Somewhere. And if what she was about to do didn’t bring her back, she wasn’t sure what would.

“Kara Zor-El, please. You’re all that matters.” Lena took a deep breath and kissed her. She moved her arms, linking her fingers on the back of Kara’s neck. When their lips met, at first there was nothing. No response of any sort. Then she stiffened, just a little bit. Lena started to pull away, heartbroken. It hadn’t worked.

Kara shuddered. Just a little to begin with. Barely a shrug of the shoulders. Her grip tightened on Lena’s arm, hard enough that she knew there’d be bruises later,but she didn’t make a sound. Something was happening. Lena watched Kara’s face, waiting. Her eyes had closed, the heat extinguished.

She was mumbling something to herself, going far too fast in Kryptonian for Lena to even try to keep up. Shaking her head back and forth.

“Kara?” Lena held her breath, moving a hand to Kara’s cheek. The movement stopped. For a split second, Kara leaned into her hand, and then, her fingers loosened entirely and Lena was falling.

She didn’t have time to scream. This wasn’t even her first free fall. And the ground couldn’t hurt more than the fact that Kara, her best friend, the woman she cared for more than anything she could’ve imagined, had dropped her. The wind whistled in her ears as she reached terminal velocity. She knew what a fall from this height would do. And she wasn’t sure J’onn could try and catch her. They didn’t know what Kara would do.

“Lena!” Something blue blurred past her and she wasn’t falling anymore. She opened her eyes, not having meant to close them, and looked at Kara. Because it was her Kara again.

“Lena, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just. It happened so fast. I don’t know what. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I? What happened? Did you, um, was that a” Kara asked the questions so quickly. Lena laughed, her momentary brush with death already forgotten.

“You’ve yet to let me down Supergirl.” Alex was once again shouting in her ear, wondering what the hell was going on, but again, Lena ignored her. She had something else to do. Kara’s face was already right there beside hers, worry written all over it.

She kissed her again. This time, after a nanosecond of hesitation, she felt Kara kiss her back. Their lips parted a little and she felt Kara smile.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” She asked, pulling back, smiling wide.

“About four years.”

“Me too.” Kara finally seemed to notice the crowd below them and her sister shouting in her ear, “Let’s go get things figured out. And then we can talk some more.” Lena liked the sound of that.


End file.
